J'aurais voulu
by Mina MM
Summary: La guerre fait rage, Hermione a peur de ne pas y survivre et laisse une lettre pleine de regrets à celui qu'elle aime...
1. POV Hermione

**J'aurais voulu…**

POV Hermione

_« Drago,_

_S'il te plaît, ne déchire pas cette lettre lorsque tu verras mon nom au bas de cette page. Si tu reçois ce courrier, cela voudra dire que je n'ai pas survécu à cette guerre. Cette maudite guerre qui, je le sais, sera un véritable carnage pour eux comme pour nous et dont je ne veux pas. Cette guerre qui aura lieu demain, selon les informations de Rogue, et qui me pousse à t'avouer enfin tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire depuis si longtemps._

_J'aurais voulu que ça ne se passe pas comme ça entre nous, mais le destin et notre fierté en ont décidé ainsi. J'aurais voulu apprendre à mieux te connaître pendant nos années à Poudlard, j'aurais voulu que la haine ne nous aveugle pas ainsi. J'aurais voulu être ton amie, je t'ai toujours admiré depuis notre rencontre : pour moi, tu représentais le sorcier idéal. Et je t'admire encore plus à présent que tu es devenu un espion au service de l'ordre et que tu prends autant de risques. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur parfois qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, que tu sois découvert et torturé ou même tué… Mais pour toi, je n'étais qu'une sang de bourbe, une impure indigne de cette école et de ce monde sorcier. J'aurais voulu te prouver que j'étais aussi digne que toi d'être à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi je travaillais si dur et passais la majorité de mon temps à la bibliothèque. Mais tu as utilisé cela contre moi et en a fait un sujet de moquerie de plus. Je suis restée la sang de bourbe et la miss-je-sais-tout, à tes yeux, tu n'as jamais essayé de voir au-delà de ces préjugés pendant toutes ces années… Et à présent que tu travailles pour l'ordre, tu ne m'insultes plus mais ce que tu fais est en quelque sorte encore pire : tu ne me remarques même plus. Lorsque tu es au quartier général, tu ne me regardes jamais, c'est comme si j'étais devenue invisible à tes yeux._

_J'aurais voulu te dire toutes ces choses de vive voix, mais je n'ai pas osé, j'ai eu trop peur. Peur de tes moqueries, peur d'un refus, peur tout simplement. J'aurais voulu connaître, ne fut-ce qu'une fois, le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, la force de tes bras qui m'enlacent, la douceur de tes cheveux quand j'y passe la main, la tendresse dans ton regard… J'aurais voulu connaître toutes ces choses de toi, au moins une fois avant de mourir_

_J'aurais voulu… J'aurais voulu tant de choses, mais surtout j'aurais voulu t'avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard à quel point je t'aime._

_Eternellement tienne,_

_Hermione »_

La bataille faisait rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione faiblit de plus en plus, elle sait qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Un éclair vert se dirige tout droit vers elle, elle tente de l'éviter mais n'y parvient pas et tombe, rejoignant les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Elle sent la vie quitter lentement son corps, elle n'entend presque plus rien de ce qui se passe autour d'elle, sa vision devient de plus en plus floue. Soudain, elle voit un jeune homme blond se précipiter près d'elle. Il crie mais elle n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. Elle voit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle veut lever la main pour les essuyer, mais n'y arrive pas, elle n'a plus de force. Puis elle le reconnaît. Dans un ultime effort, elle parvient à soupirer : « Drago… »

Ce fut son dernier mot.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était très court. Ce titre m'obsédait depuis un moment déjà et finalement, j'ai réussi à écrire un OS sur ce thème, dont je suis assez contente (à peu près...). N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;-) et si ça vous plaît, cette fois, j'ai prévu une suite...


	2. POV Drago

_Et voilà, comme promis, la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review au premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous!_

**J'aurais voulu… (2ème partie)**

POV Drago

La bataille fait rage, Drago et Severus ont rejoint les membres de l'ordre et combattent les mangemorts à leur côté. Tout à coup, Drago voit s'écrouler au sol l'une des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir tomber : Hermione. Il se précipite près d'elle, il comprend qu'elle est en train de mourir et ne peut retenir ses larmes et ses cris de désespoir. Il ne veut pas qu'elle meure, il lui crie de rester et de ne pas le laisser. Malgré le vacarme environnant et ses cris, il l'entend murmurer son nom, juste avant de mourir. Il s'écroule sur elle et frappe le sol de ses poings en pleurant. Il sent quelqu'un le tirer en arrière : c'est Severus. Celui-ci lui dit : « Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, Drago, elle est morte. Par contre tu peux encore sauver ta peau et nous aider à gagner cette foutue guerre ! Alors lève-toi ! Le temps des larmes viendra après. »

Drago obéit et se lança à nouveau dans la bataille, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne craignait plus de tuer à présent, il avait trop mal, il voulait la venger et faire payer sa mort à ceux qui l'avait tuée.

Au quartier général de l'ordre, on fêtait la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort et on se consolait mutuellement en se rappelant les personnes décédées. Drago ne supportait pas cette ambiance rire et larmes. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre joie en pensant à la chute de son ancien maître. Il se sentait vide, inutile et entendait sans cesse Hermione murmurer son nom avant de mourir, il revoyait sans cesse ses yeux que la vie quittait peu à peu. Il monta discrètement s'isoler dans la chambre qu'occupait Hermione au square Grimaurd. Bien qu'elle ne devait y rester que le temps des vacances, elle avait installé des photos un peu partout, essentiellement avec Ron et Harry. Sur l'une d'elles, elle apparaissait seule, c'était lors de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard. Il prit délicatement le cadre, et, tout en soupirant : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, Hermione ? », il ne put retenir ses larmes. A bout de force et fou de chagrin, il se recroquevilla sur le lit. L'oreiller portait encore l'odeur d'Hermione, il le prit et y enfouit sa tête pour respirer encore un peu son odeur qu'il aimait tellement et étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'une lettre sur le bureau attira son attention. Son nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Surpris, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire la dernière lettre d'Hermione, la dernière avant sa mort.

Les larmes aux yeux, il s'installa au bureau d'Hermione et commença à son tour à écrire une lettre.

_« Hermione,_

_J'aurais tant voulu recevoir ta lettre avant, j'aurais voulu y répondre avant. Avant… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu ne meures, emportée par cette maudite guerre. Avant…_

_J'aurais voulu me libérer de l'emprise de mon père plus tôt, j'aurais voulu ne pas être si aveuglé par sa haine des moldus et son goût pour le pouvoir, qu'il s'efforçait de me transmettre. J'aurais voulu passer outre mes préjugés et les idées de mon père plus tôt. J'aurais voulu remarquer plus tôt à quel point tu étais jolie et intelligente._

_J'aurais voulu ne pas te dire toutes ces injures, toutes ces moqueries, tous ces sarcasmes, toutes ces méchancetés, j'aurais voulu les remplacer par des mots doux qu'on écrit sur un morceau de parchemin en cours, par des compliments qu'on glisse doucement à l'oreille le matin, par des déclarations d'amour enflammée, par des petits surnoms stupides qu'on donne toujours à l'être aimé. Mais j'ai été trop lâche, je n'ai pas osé te dire tous ces petits mots doux que je rêvais de te murmurer, je me suis tu et ne t'ai regardé qu'à la dérobée, lorsque tu ne faisais pas attention à moi. J'aurais voulu t'emmener loin de ce monde cruel et dangereux, loin de cette guerre qui t'a tuée, loin de la folie des hommes. J'aurais voulu faire de ta vie un rêve éveillé, un émerveillement quotidien, j'aurais voulu te faire vivre une histoire différente des autres. J'aurais voulu le jour la nuit, j'aurais voulu t'offrir le beau temps et la pluie.. J'aurais voulu… Tant de choses. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, si tu me l'avais demandé… Mais tu ne me demanderas plus rien à présent._

_J'ai tant de regrets, tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire et vivre avec toi… Mais mon lus grand regret restera le fait de ne pas avoir su te dire à quel point je t'aime…_

_Eternellement tien,_

_Drago. _

_PS : puisque, là où tu es, les hiboux ne peuvent te rejoindre et t'apporter cette lettre, je te l'apporterai moi-même »_

Drago plia la lettre et retourna respirer l'odeur d'Hermione sur son oreiller. Il prit la fiole de poison qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, habitude de son père dont il n'était pas parvenu à se débarrasser, et l'avala d'un trait. Il relut à nouveau la lettre d'Hermione qu'il tenait toujours en main, ainsi que la sienne, puis sa vue se troubla. Il avait froid, tellement froid, il voulut s'enrouler dans les couvertures mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. C'est alors qu'il la vit : Elle lui souriait et semblait l'attendre. Il sourit à son tour et dans un dernier souffle, murmura : « Hermione… »

Ce fut son dernier mot. Il était mort, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Aussi bien que la première partie, mieux, pire ou aussi nul que le début? Donnez-moi votre avis please..._


End file.
